Justin R. Achilli
In addition to his work at White Wolf, Justin is responsible for the creation of many cardboard games, Grontar: The Frutang being the most well-known of these. Justin occasionally contributes under the pseudonym Nancy Amboy. He also bears the dubious honour of being parodied within White Wolf books three times: once as Revenant: The Ravishing developer Jason O'Kelly, once as the Succubus Club's DJ dotcom, and once in the Aberrant setting as an unnamed RPG developer renowned for his attitude who moonlighted as a deejay until beaten to death by a nova that he dissed on an online forum. Justin's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Assistance * 1999/February: Design * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) Material * 2002/July 15: * 2001/April 16: * 2000/April: * 2000: Author * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2002/February: * 2002/January 14: * 2000/June: Aberrant: Aberrant: Fear and Loathing * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/November 19: * 1998/July: (vampyres) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/March: *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Pandora's Book *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom *''2001/November 12: *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition' *Victorian Age: Vampire's 'Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex' (Black Dog Game Factory) *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Ghost Towns' (as Nancy Amboy) *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Mediums: Speakers with the Dead' Based on the Work of * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Blame *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen ("Once and Future Justin") Concept and Design * 2009/April 1: * 2009/February 4: WOD/HTV: World of Darkness: Slasher * 2001/March 19: * 1999/March: *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *''2008/August 14: *2008/September 10: *Promethean: The Created's 'Promethean: The Created Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Forsaken's 'Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook' *World of Darkness' 'World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook' Conceptual Design and Development *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Time of Thin Blood' Developer * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2005/May 30: * 2004/January 14: * 2002/February: * 2001/December: * 2001/April 30: * 2001/April 16: * 2001/March 5: * 2001: * 2000/December 11: * 2000/October: * 2000/August 7: * 2000/June 12: * 2000/April: * 2000: * 1998/December: * 1998/July: * 1997/March: *Dark Ages' *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Transylvania by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom *Vampire: The Masquerade's Lair of the Hidden *''2001/November 12: *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Sins of the Blood' *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'The Red Sign' *Vampire: The Requiem's 'Bloodlines: The Hidden' *Victorian Age: Vampire's 'London by Night' *Victorian Age: Vampire's 'Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Ghost Towns' *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Werewolf: The Wild West Companion' *Classic World of Darkness's 'World of Darkness: Mafia' Editing * ''2000/June 12: (as Nancy Amboy) Special Thanks * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0: Justin "Hateful Spice" Achilli, for gettin' bitch-smacked up. * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Justin "PsychoDude" Achilli, just because. * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Justin "Sushi Chaw" Achilli, for using lunch. * 1997/March: : Justin "I Am The Internet" Achilli, for being one of the bad guys of the game industry. Achilli, Justin R. Achilli, Justin R. Achilli, Justin R. Category:Original Concept and Design Category:Hunter: The Vigil creators Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators